


【苏中】为凤

by hengfous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	【苏中】为凤

为凤  
　  
　  
“王耀究竟是男的女的？！”  
☆  
莫斯科被烧塌的时候伊万遭受了出生以来最惨无人道的蹂躏。对方是东方来的一个高大男子，琥珀色的眼睛。满足之后得意地拍拍手，抓起动弹不得的伊万一剑钉在墙上，下令，点火。  
伊万那时诅咒着如果大难不死一定要让男人遭到同样的待遇。  
后来他坚定地跟气急败坏的王耀谈判，把据说是那个男人的灵魂从王耀身体里生生撕扯出来。  
哎他长不一样了。看着长的像是自己和小耀孩子的那个孙子伊万有点别扭，不过不妨碍他报仇。  
孙子伏在床上哭得上气不接下气不停地叫王耀的名字，王耀始终没有出现。  
☆  
联合侵华时候伊万和亚瑟拼死拦着剩下那几个对王耀下手。哦当然不是对中///国而是对王耀这个个体……YA片战争瑷珲战争这俩都打算对王耀下手来着不过……好像她和他们不同性别的样子。  
伊万吓得跳下床时王耀在苦笑，坐起来掩好衣服说你以为我是为什么不用剃发留辫。  
基于绅士原则和一点兔死狐悲亚瑟答应王耀不说出去也不让对她下手，为了安抚弗朗西斯搞得苦不堪言。  
活了千年的老妖精是女的……这俩作为男人和GAY都挺不是滋味。  
☆  
“他当我哥哥两千年，怎可能是女的。”本田茶杯摔地上。  
“他才不是女的！”湾湾掀桌大吼。  
抗战和内战吃了王耀大亏的两个人。  
亚瑟觉得自己没勇气再去扒一回王耀衣服——也没实力，托付伊万动手以后告诉他个确切答案。  
当着老大哥的家伙其实也底气不足。正好王耀来看某个孙子，见了那惨状气的揪住伊万要打，伊万手轻轻一挥衣襟大开。  
……他觉得自己被雷劈了。肩膀上那个该死的咬痕绝对是自己小时候下的诅咒没错。  
☆  
仇恨都被小蒙///古磨光了，伊万用全身的力气抵着墙困住心虚的王耀问他怎么回事。  
大概嗯……你听说过凤凰吗？……不，不是那只勾引立陶君的火鸟，是我啦。  
真正的凤凰重生时可以选择凤和凰的。所以王耀机智地在明换清时选了女性避免剪成抽到想死的发型。  
发现有俩人在大大误会他乐见其成，民国干脆选个非男非女来得方便还免得突然长高被人看出来。  
也是他思想越来越开放了。  
那你共和国选什么？  
看着伊万眯着眼圆圆脸越凑越近，王耀缩了缩。  
☆  
亚瑟很头痛地见伊万コルコル笑着逃避性别问题说啥也不肯告诉他。鼓起勇气旁敲侧击问本人本人一下子脸就白了绿了又红了，再然后就装傻装听不懂。  
废话啊你要是在重生第二天就被人做到昏迷醒过来发现还在做你肯定也永远不想提这件事。  
于是王老板的性别彻底成谜了。  
　　  
　　　  
END


End file.
